Clearing the Air
by Pemonynen
Summary: A storm is brewing as Mary and Matthew are driving back from somewhere and get a puncture, resulting in an argument in the rain next to the car.  A massive amount of smut ensues.


_So, you know the scene in 'Titanic' when Jack and Rose are in the car? And in 'The Notebook' where Noah and Allie are in the rain? Well, this happened. _

_Special mentions in particular to __foooolintherain__, __sugansoul__ and __shiparker__, and their Tumblr requests for this! (Not that I apparently needed much persuading!)_

_Mary and Matthew are driving back from somewhere, and get a flat tyre, which Matthew has to change…and it pretty much goes from there. Wet, steamy, hot MM car sex. Yup. Very loosely based on __**those**__ scenes from the two films._

_*Coughs* Going to go back to my hiding place now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Clearing the Air<strong>

He sat back on his heels and rubbed his hands on the rag, cleaning them of the oil and grease that streaked them. He looked up triumphantly, hoping, and it was a very futile hope indeed, to see his wife smiling at his success in changing the tyre, but she was nowhere to be found. He stood and saw that she was a little away from the car, arms folded, her face set in a frown as she stared at the ground.

"Mary, I've done it. We can go now," he started picking up the tools and placing them carefully back in the cloth bag, ready to go back under the seat.

"Oh how wonderful darling. It's only taken you two hours," every word dripped with disdain, and he knew that if he could see into her eyes, he would see nothing but fury. "And I've had such wonderful weather to wait in as well," she raised her eyes to the sky, indicating the large black clouds that had been rolling in above them for a while, and the wind that had whipped her skirt around her legs and messed her hair.

"Well I'd like to see you try next time!" He replied sharply, and she shot him a withering look.

He shook his head and looked up at the sky, sighing as he fiddled with his rolled-up shirt sleeves; knowing that yet another argument was imminent. "Will you stop being such a child and just get back in the car?" He put the bag back under the seat, and then slammed the door shut with a bit more force than was entirely necessary, but was satisfied when it made a loud bang.

"Me a child?" She spun on her heel, facing him, utterly incredulous. "Me? When you were the one who _insisted_ that we drive down? Who refused to ask for directions and who got us lost on the way back? Who wasn't paying attention and drove over something that punctured the tyre? Oh yes I'm sure _I'm_ being very childish Matthew." She was so angry, so desperately, passionately angry. They'd been bickering for days, resulting in both furious arguments and tense silences as they'd refused to give in to their usual way of reconciling, instead waiting for an actual apology.

"We're not lo-"

"If you say we're not lost one more time, I am going to walk home." He strode towards her, leaving just a few inches between them, their eyes locked, both starting to feel the heat of desire flood them, the air around them thick, muggy, charged…and in desperate need of clearing.

"But we're not. We are in Yorkshire." He tried to smile, to make it a joke, but his tone was exasperated, and her eyes darkened further; now almost black.

"Oh good. It won't take long then," and with that she pushed past him and started walking up the road. A deep roll of thunder reverberated through the sky, so loud it seemed to make even the trees quake.

"Mary, please, come back!" He shouted as a bolt of lightning cracked above them, lighting up the inky sky. She paused and he saw her head tilt up before she carried on in that haughty, determined way of hers. Oh she made him so angry at times.

"No! This is all your fault!" She shouted over her shoulder, still walking. Another roll of thunder. Another fork of lightning. The storm was close, too close.

The worst thing was that she was right this time. So completely, utterly right. It was his fault. It had been his idea, and he had got them lost. He was not about to admit it though, she'd be so smug if he apologised first. Better to stay silent now and he could apologise later, in bed, in that special way that she really, _really_ loved... That thought quickly turned the rage that pulsed through him into something else entirely, and he wanted… He swallowed thickly and licked his lips, staring at her retreating back, imagining her pale skin… It had been _days_…

"MARY!" He bellowed over the roar of the wind and the thunder, but to no avail. He started after her, reaching for her arm and pulling her round to face him as she gasped in shock, every nerve tensed at his proximity, ready... "Mary, please, let's just go and get in the car…" his eyes searched hers, both of them were breathing heavily, the air between them stifling, but still so charged…

Her arm burned where he held it, the material of her coat feeling almost non-existent. His hair had flopped forwards and she ached to push it back into place, to run her fingers through it. His lips were parted and they were so close… Why was she fighting with her husband again? She could apologise later, with that thing that he liked… Their faces titled towards each other, both thinking the same thing… Another crack of thunder…but this time, the sky opened and fat drops of cold rain splattered on their heads… their hearts were racing, chests heaving as they panted in gasping breaths…

They both looked up in shock before looking back to each other, and this time Matthew didn't hesitate, leaning in and pressing a searing kiss to her lips with a moan, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She responded instantly, her hands locking around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair, moaning as the kiss became so impossibly deep so quickly. They were soaked to their skin in seconds, and they started to tremble slightly as the cool wind blustered around them.

"We should…the car," Matthew groaned against her neck as one of her hands travelled across his shoulders, covered only by his thin shirt, having removed his jacket and waistcoat earlier to fix the car…down his chest…down… His eyes rolled shut. "Mary…car…" He dragged his face away from her and met her gaze, now dark for a different, rather more pleasant, reason. He laced their fingers together and pulled her back towards the car, stopping every few steps to kiss her deeply, which she returned with an equal enthusiasm. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, pressing against each other with intent, both lost in a drugged haze of arousal, their raw need for each other making them forget everything else.

He couldn't resist bending his head to kiss along her jaw…her neck…teeth nipping gently at her ears, causing her to moan and press herself against him even more, leaving no space between them at all. He moved her backwards until they collided with the side of the car, the pouring rain heightening every sensation... He lifted her legs and she wrapped them round him, holding him to her, eliciting a groan from him, her mouth never leaving his, her hands fiddling with his tie and shirt, attempting to undress him… His own hands were sliding under her skirt, fingers stroking along the edge of her stockings… His mind unconsciously wandering back to that night a few weeks previously when she had left them on… He groaned at the thought and kissed her hard, her legs squeezing his hips in response… He lifted her, hands holding onto her bottom, causing her to squeal in unexpected delight against his mouth, and walked round to the front of the car, laying her across the car bonnet, bending over her, never once breaking their deep, searching, scorching kisses… His hands travelling over her, tugging her coat open… Both moaning at the contact, heat coursing through them like wildfire, the rain doing nothing to cool them down…

"Matthew," she murmured against his mouth. He groaned again, his hands once more reaching round and grasping her bottom, pulling her hips to his. "Matthew…not…" she couldn't finish, he silenced her with another kiss, pressing them even more against the cold metal of the car. She squirmed and writhed against him…needing a release…

Lightning cracked and flashed in the sky and they both pulled back, nodding once in understanding. He gently set her down on the ground and she walked round to open the door, sliding into the back seat with a smile as her hands shed her coat in seconds. He joined her, pulling the door shut, his hands covering hers as she unfastened her blouse, mouths meeting in a clash of teeth and tongues once more… Their clothes were quickly, expertly removed... Their warm wet skin sliding together, creating new thrums of sensation at both the familiar and unfamiliar… Matthew broke from the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, across her throat, down to the gentle curves of her breasts... Oh how he loved to kiss her there… Her hands clutched at him, nails digging into the smooth skin of his shoulders as his head continued to move lower…and lower…kissing every inch of her that he could, his hands gently teasing, stroking…until she felt his mouth on her thigh, and she gasped as he sank to his knees on the floor of the car, her legs spreading instinctively…she felt his grin against her inner thigh and raised one leg, resting it on the seat. His hands skimmed across her and she groaned loudly…the air leaving her lungs as his teeth ever so lightly grazed along her thigh, getting closer and closer… And then she felt his lips against her, barely at all at first…teasing, taunting her…and then with more pressure…and then his tongue was doing…something and she thought she might pass out as he slowed then sped up, then repeated…and again…and she fell back against the seat, completely lost in a fog of sensations, her fingers gripping his hair like a vice.

"Matthew, don't…don't…stop," she panted heavily, not even certain if she had said actual words. She was so close, already. She gasped and panted and moaned; the pleasure building as his fingers and mouth and tongue didn't stop… He chuckled softly at her command, sending new waves of ecstasy through her. And she felt herself soar…then…tremble and shake as waves of intense pleasure crashed over her…

He pulled himself back onto the seat, pulling her to him, smiling as she trembled still, flushed and sated, pressing a kiss to her now dishevelled hair, she turned and kissed his chest where her head rested, her hands slowly drifting, stroking over him. He moaned softly as she shifted and moved to sit on his lap, his own arousal evident as she leaned in and kissed him slowly, languidly, hands continuing to move over him. He gripped her hips, pulling her even closer to him. She bent her head and nipped her teeth alone his jaw, his neck, back to his ears, all the while moaning softly as she unconsciously moved over him, hot and wet against hot and hard…delaying the inevitable for as long as she could… And then she raised herself, just enough, and slowly, so torturously slowly, sank onto him, eyes rolling back in pleasure, both groaning loudly…before their lips met in hot hurried kisses, hands clutching and slipping as she lifted herself…up and down…taking her time, dragging it out as the most blissfully perfect form of torture… His head dropped to her breasts and she moaned as she felt his mouth move across her, his tongue matching the pace of her hips… She sped up…so did he… She slowed…he mirrored… Their loud moans and grunts and sighs of pleasure lost as the storm raged on outside. His teeth grazed her silky skin and she arched against him, one hand holding on to his shoulder, her other reaching out blindly, slamming against the cold glass of the rear window, leaving a distorted hand print in the condensation as she writhed over him, both moving together, driven by their dizzy, heady desire for each other… She quickened the pace of her hips, rocking against him with even more purpose, the pressure building, and building, and building…so close…they were both so close…

"I love you," it was barely audible but he heard it somewhere near his ear, followed by a loud cry as she tensed, then shattered and shook around him, sending him spiralling into his own release with a muffled grunt into her neck, hands holding her hips so very tightly, as they rode out the tremors of their climax together, sweating, smiling, satisfied. She collapsed against him, arms looping loosely around his neck.

"I love you too darling," he muttered eventually, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, their hearts and breathing finally starting to slow. She pulled back, face and neck still flushed, eyes hooded, her swollen lips curved into a relaxed smile.

"Oh look, the storm has passed," she murmured, eyes starting to sparkle again as she glanced out of the steamed up window, hearing nothing but their own steady breathing. He followed her gaze with a smile, to the see that it had indeed stopped raining.

"So it has," he kissed her softly, tenderly, smiling as she nestled closer to him, his arms circling around her back, the air feeling clearer than it had for days.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Well. Yes. There you go. I hope it didn't disappoint!<em>

_Thank you for reading, any feedback is always appreciated!_


End file.
